Sky's the Limit
by ThePizzaLovingTurtle
Summary: With a glance out his window, Jowee thinks about his village. Which he cannot seem to remember the name of.


**Drawn to Life: The Sky's the Limit**

Jowee stared out his window for the umpteenth time, his long, fluffy ears twitching ever so slightly. The still beautiful blue sky of his world stretched out in front of him, matching the hues of the goggles he wore nearly perfectly. Most would brush it off as a coincidence, but considering the oddities of the world he lived in, perhaps it was just a part of the game plan. Sighing, he looked out on the winter town, the snow piling up outside.

The dark clouds that surrounded the village made everything pretty gloomy. All of his friends and the villagers in the town of…

...He could hardly remember the name of the town.

"Has it really been THAT long?!" Jowee spoke up, frowning.

His fellow Raposa friends had all abandoned the village as a darkness rolled in. Now one could make the argument that it was just a bunch of gloomy clouds and that it should not affect life in the slightest much less the value of land. Nevertheless, it was disturbing, and the worst part was that it hardly did anything for the environment. It did not rain enough for anything to grow. Well, if it did rain, it would probably make the village even colder and gloomier than it already was. Dark clouds were one thing, but what with all of the frost covering the town, it would only make everything much harder to traverse what with the water freezing quickly.

Well, Jowee thought so at least. If he was The Creator, he would make a point as to draw a bunch of heat lamps for the ground. Or, at least a sun.

Yes, the sky above his village was currently sunless. His world seemed to lack a lot of what made it...a world, lately. The fellow inhabitants of the village had left for parts unknown, deserting their homes and businesses ever since the dark clouds rolled in after the incident involving the Book of Life. The Book of Life held the pages of multiple different necessities for living, like food and heat. Jowee was pretty sure they would need those, but they had functioned rather well without them so far. Hungry and cold, but alive. Basically, something horrible happened with the Book which caused the pages to vanish, and with it, the very aspects of his world.

It felt pretty silly that all they ever needed was literally within the pages of a book, but that was how it worked.

Regardless of logic of the sort, it was still cold outside and Jowee was not quite fond of that. Just a while back, his best friend had gone out and braved the chilly cold in search of The Creator. He was certainly worried. At the same time, he was also somewhat irritated. It was frigid cold outside. If he placed the palm of his...erm…

Looking down at the stub of an arm he had, he pouted, realizing that he had no fingers.

Well, the palm of the fingerless hand he had, if he placed that on the window, it would feel chilly even from inside. Jowee could only imagine how cold she felt...she must be shivering her ears off. All in the hopes of finding a creator that left them to fend for themselves. Normally, Jowee did not get so riled up over things like that, but he was certainly irritated to say the least. Why go to the trouble of creating the Raposa if you were just going to leave them?

"...Please don't be mad if you heard that." He murmured, wrapping his red scarf around him much tighter.

The Creator may have been absent from his most important position in a dire time for the Raposa, but at the same time Jowee was somewhat annoyed with them, he knew the only way to restore the village was to get them back. He smiled. The Creator could make a ginormous tanning bed for the village to clear away the snow. They could create a large array of banquet tables. They could…

They could revive the village.

With a soft sigh, Jowee turned away from the window and the snow and trees that laid outside. Walking over towards a light switch, he flicked the light off, the only light remaining shining dully from his window. In the back of the room, a solitary bed with blue sheets laid, inviting him over. No hesitation from Jowee as he stretched and yawned. Making his way to his bed, he fell face first into the pillow, wrapping himself tightly in the blanket, letting the peaceful, troubled silence lull him to sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow, day would finally turn to night, and the sun would visit to melt all of the snow.

* * *

AN: Drawn to Life is a pretty neat game, wouldn't you say? Maybe not the most polished gameplay or story, but a classic, wondrous tale with a lot of imagination. Pretty fantastic addition to the DS library if I say so myself.

Thanks for reading, this is ThePizzaLovingTurtle, see you.


End file.
